


Let me count the ways

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Teacher Kink, Tumblr Prompt, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Torture.That was the only way to describe it.Sitting next to Jon, his spicy cologne invading her nostrils as he pointed to the problem they were working on was torture. And when he paused to push his glasses up, Sansa was forced to use every ounce of self control not to stare. She rather liked his round, professor like glasses.





	Let me count the ways

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt I got on tumblr
> 
> I know you have a lot of WIPs but please do a one shot where Sansa struggles with maths and Robb suggests that his best friend Jon can help out. Basically, just a tutor/pupil type story where Jonsa didn't notice each other romantically until Jon starts giving her maths lessons basically triggering Sansa's professor-student kink while Jon realises how much he finds a proper goodgirl Sansa hot.

“I hate Maths!” Sansa growled, throwing her schoolbag onto the couch in a rather uncharacteristically aggressive gesture.

Robb raised his eyebrows at the display, sparing her a quick glance of concern before his attention returned to the show he was watching.

“I should become a singer or a writer,” Sansa muttered, flopping down on the sofa and folding her arms with a huff.

“Well, nothing is stopping you.”

“But I can’t have a C on my record!”

Robb snorted. “A C is still a pass Sansa. And if you’re going into drama or writing then the universities won’t care if you did amazing in Maths or not. It hardly matters.”

“It matters to me!” Sansa huffed. “I don’t want a C. Even on stupid, pointless Maths.”

Robb sighed, rubbing his beard. “Well, I could ask Jon if he’s free some evenings to tutor you. He always did well in that area.”

“Oh, is Jon back in town?” she asked, leaning across to pick up a magazine and flicking lazily through the pages.

“Back last weekend,” Robb replied and cleared his throat awkwardly before adding. “Permanently.”

“Oh, so he and Val…?”

“Been over for a couple of months but took a while to get the flat sorted and stuff.”

“That’s a shame.”

Robb made a grunt of agreement but his attention was well and truly back on the television. Sansa sighed, tossing the magazine back on the table and getting to her feet. Before heading up to her room, she asked Robb to give Jon a call to see if he would be willing to tutor her and she would pay him of course.

***

Torture.

That was the only way to describe it.

Sitting next to Jon, his spicy cologne invading her nostrils as he pointed to the problem they were working on was torture. And when he paused to push his glasses up, Sansa was forced to use every ounce of self control not to stare. She rather liked his round, professor like glasses.

She had known him for years but until know, she hadn't thought of him as anyone but Robb's best friend. That was before she had seen the little twitch of his mouth when he was amused but trying to remain professional with her, before she knew what he smelled like, musky and manly, before she had seen the way his eyes twinkled with pride for her when she got a question right. And those glasses. She was beginning to think she had a professor or teacher kink going on.

He must have gone over this question half a dozen times but she found it so hard to concentrate when he was sitting there with his cute glasses and curls that just begged for her fingers to run through them. Still, she was raised to be a good, obedient and polite girl. So she forced herself to nod along as though she was listening to him.

All she could pick up though was the deep rumble of his voice, never the words he said. Too often, she thought about how that voice would sound in her ear as he moved inside of her, the feel of his beard on her neck, her chest and between her thighs as he...

"Sansa, you okay?"

She blinked, flushing at how her mind had wandered and Jon was now staring at her with a brow creased in concern. She forced herself to smile in reassurance and nod at him.

"Yeah, just tired," she lied. "I'm sorry to be rude."

He cleared his throat, his eyes darting away from her and back to the maths book in front of them. "Maybe we'll leave it for tonight."

"Yeah," she responded, struggling to hide how her thighs rubbed together, her thoughts still clear in her mind.  _I need to take a long shower and take care of this._

She walked him to the door, promised to pay more attention tomorrow and sent him on his way. The door had barely closed behind him before she was racing upstairs to the bathroom she shared with Arya. Locking the doors on either side, she switched the shower on, tossed her clothes off and stepped under the spray.

Her hands wandered down to her breasts, cupping them gently and imagining bigger, rougher hands on her. She moaned softly as she moved her fingers to her nipples, rubbing them gently into hardened peaks. She pinched at them, squeezing her breasts simultaneously until she felt the butterflies in her stomach, the place between her legs throbbing with need.

Her hand trailed down, imaging it was Jon who was mapping out her body, his hands tracing her curves and parting her thighs. Her head tilted back as she let her fingers slide through her folds, settling on her clit. Moans caught in her throat as she imagined Jon touching her like this, imagined him kissing her neck and whispering in her ear.

By far, her favourite fantasy was when he rewarded her for being a good girl. She thought of them sitting at the table and when she got a question right, his hand would move higher up her thigh until it pressed against her knickers. Another question right and his fingers would dip beneath the fabric to finally touch her.

"You deserve a reward for doing so well," he would mumble as he hoisted her up onto the table.

Sansa would moan and spread her legs for him, hiking her skirt up so he could see her prettiest underwear. Sometimes, she imagined Jon simply touching her, his fingers spreading through her and moving inside of her. She pushed her own fingers inside of her to try and imagine it but she knew she could never imitate his thick fingers filling her.

Sometimes, she imagined him, making her cry out as he slurped and licked at her, holding her legs open as he fucked her with his tongue and lips. As if she would ever want to move away from him! Her fingers moved up to her clit, rubbing in fast, hard circles to bring her to her climax.

Her spare hand flew to her mouth to hide her throaty groan as she shivered with her release, her head falling back against the wall. Letting her hands fall away, she gulped in mouthfuls of air. Her cheeks were flushed and she flipped the dial to make the water cooler as she tipped her face under the spray.

She wished she could say that touching herself to Jon would make her more focused tomorrow but she had done this so many times she knew better now.

Jon Snow was a crush she wasn't getting rid of anytime soon.

***

He was a terrible human being he thought as he gripped his cock, pumping slowly.

Sansa's face flashed in his mind, her voice soft and her eyes wide as she looked at him across the maths book. "Was that good?" she would ask. 

"So good," he would answer, his own voice husky with want. "You're such a good girl Sansa."

"Fuck!" Jon groaned, his thumb swiping over his weeping head. It was so wrong to think of her like this, Robb's little sister. But Christ, her good girl, eager to please, attitude made him hard as anything. And that wasn't the easiest thing to hide at the table. But hide it he must because Sansa wasn't interested.

In his fantasies, Sansa was always wanting him. She was always teasing him with soft brushes of her hand against his, chewing her pencil in the filthiest manner. Her eyes were always begging for him in his mind.

He lost count of how many times he had to take care of himself since he had started this tutoring thing. Sure, he had known Sansa before and had always thought she was pretty but before this agreement, he hadn't thought about her sexually or romantically at all. But now, now he knows what her perfume smells like and how much he wanted it across his own skin as she rubbed against him. Now he knows how adorable she is when she is flustered, how infectious her giggle is when she is pleased with herself.

His hand started to move faster, his stomach clenching in anticipation as his eyes clenched shut, his free hand clutching at the wall for support.

"Sansa!" he moaned, head tossing back as his cock twitched and then sweet, sweet release was upon him.

After he had flushed the toilet, he splashed his face with cool water shaking his head as the image of Sansa was determined to re-enter it. He couldn't go to the Stark's house with a boner. Bad enough he got one sitting at their table let alone on their doorstep.

Still, he knew that it didn't matter how many times he took himself in hand, his crush on Sansa was not going to go anywhere.

***

The months of torture had been worth it when the exam results letter was posted through her door and she opened it to see a big fat A next to Maths. She squealed, racing through to the kitchen to hug her parents. Arya grumbled out a congratulations around her spoonful of cornflakes but winced when Sansa started jumping up and down in giddiness.

Robb was out cutting the grass and he beamed when she told him, throwing an arm around her to give her a squeeze.

"I knew you could do it," he commented. "You better tell Jon all his help paid off."

"Yeah," she replied, feeling her cheeks flush at the thought of Jon. She had thought, in the time between her exam and getting her results, when she would no longer see him one to one on a weekly basis, would have cured her of her want for him. But it hadn't. Despite seeing less of him, she still thought of him every time she touched herself.

"He'll be over in the afternoon for the game tonight," Robb added, unaware of her state as he started the lawn mower up again.

The rest of the day seemed to go so slowly. Even though she took her time perfecting her hair and make up and choosing a cute sundress, it was still barely past lunchtime. She tried reading something but couldn't concentrate on the words. She drove Arya to the shopping centre to meet her friends, she filled out her application for university. And then finally, at four o clock, the doorbell rang and she heard Robb answer it and Jon's voice in the hallway.

"Sansa wants to talk to you!" Robb said casually, pushing Jon through to the living room where Sansa was stretched out on the sofa with another book she had been attempting to read. Robb went to get drinks as Jon stood awkwardly in front of her, his hands sliding into his pockets.

"So, uh..."

"I got an A!" she cried out, leaping to her feet and throwing her arms around his neck. Jon's arms circled around her on instinct, pulling her close as he grinned against her neck.

"I'm so proud of you!" he gasped, pulling back to give her a proud smile. And then, before she knew it, his lips were on hers for the briefest of seconds. He pulled back almost instantly. "Shit! Sansa, I'm so sorry, I, hrmph!"

She cut him off with her own lips on his, the force she threw herself at him making him stumble backwards before he braced himself and his arms encircled her once more.

A loud clearing of a throat made them jump apart and she turned to see Robb staring at them with two beers in his hands.

"Um," Jon started but Robb held one beer-filled hand up.

"I'm really disappointed in you Jon."

"I'm sorry Robb," Jon attempted to speak again but Robb cut him off again.

"I bet Theon you wouldn't have the balls to make a move for at least another six months!"


End file.
